Seasonal Spirits
by Child of Hermes
Summary: Big Four cross over. ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave. Jack Frost is bored and runs into Rapunzel, the spirit of spring. Together they decide to go find the other season spirits, Hiccup, the spirit of autumn, and Merida, the spirit of summer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon (Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup)**

The four spirits of the seasons had gathered to enjoy each other's company. Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of fun; Rapunzel, spirit of spring; Merida, spirit of summer; and Hiccup, spirit of autumn were actually together. It's funny how the four spirits had never really run into each other. They occasionally passed each other during the changing of seasons but they never spoke to one another. Really it had been Jack's fault, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

**XXXXXX**

Jack had been flying through the tunnels to Bunnymund's warren. Really he was just bored and wanted to annoy the Easter Bunny. He had literally run into Rapunzel. She had usually stayed in the warren where it was always spring and came out when she needed to bring spring to somewhere on the planet.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you coming!" Rapunzel hastily apologized, standing and holding out her hand to help Jack up.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been flying through the tunnels so fast." Jack took her hand and stood, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Rapunzel smiled, "I'm Rapunzel, spirit of spring. You must be Jack Frost. I've heard a lot about you since Man in the Moon chose you to be a Guardian. You seemed so lonely before I wanted to talk to you but I never knew what to say." She giggled, realizing she had been rambling, she found the silver haired boy attractive.

"It's fine. Honestly I wouldn't have really minded what you would of said to me, just the fact that someone was talking to me." Jack shrugged. He studied the spirit in front of him. She wore a purple dress and was barefoot, her green eyes sparkled with curiosity. She had her long blond hair in a braid full of flowers. "Excuse me for saying this but that is a lot of hair."

Rapunzel giggled again, "You should see it when I don't have it in a braid."

"I wasn't really doing anything, do you want to come with me? Maybe we could meet the other two seasonal spirits?" Jack suggested.

"Ooh that sounds like fun!" She whistled. A white stallion came running up the tunnel. "This is Maximus or Max for short. I found him a long time ago. He never really left." A green chameleon jumped to Rapunzel's shoulder. "Oh and this is Pascal, he's been my best friend forever."

"Awesome! Come on let's go!" Jack called on the winds to carry him back up the tunnel. Rapunzel jumped onto Max and followed Jack.

**XXXXXXX**

The two spirits came to a part of the world where it was currently fall. They didn't bother to look for anyone. Their mere presence would attract the attention of the autumn spirit.

"What gives? I've still got another month of fall here before winter. Spring won't be here till after winter anyway." A scrawny boy with short chocolate brown hair, wearing dark pants, a green long sleeve shirt, a brown fur vest, and brown boots, came out from behind a tree with the leaves now starting to change colors because of his touch.

"Sorry…we wanted to meet the other seasonal spirits." Rapunzel explained. "I'm Rapunzel and this is—"

"Jack Frost I know. Pass you occasionally as I'm leaving for somewhere else." He smiled to the other two spirits, "I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Jack asked, "No offense but that's kind of weird."

"Trust me I know. My parents were Vikings, they think a weird name will ward off trolls and stuff." Hiccup shrugged. "So you guys were going around to meet the rest of the seasonal spirits?"

"Yeah! We haven't met summer yet. Have you met them? Do you want to come with us?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's sounds good, I think you should come with us too." Jack stated smiling mischievously." I

"I don't see anything wrong with going with you. Toothless!" Hiccup called. Jack and Rapunzel stared at him questioningly. Hiccup held up his hand as a signal to wait. A large ebony colored dragon with huge green eyes came into the clearing. It had a saddle on it's back that had a mechanism leading down to the end of it's tail where a prosthetic wing was attached. "This is Toothless, my dragon. He's a Night Fury."

"Why do you call him Toothless?" Rapunzel asks.

"He keeps his teeth hidden unless he needs them. Here let me show you. Hey buddy can you open your mouth for me?" Hiccup asked turning to the dragon. The dragon opened his mouth revealing that he was toothless. "Now show them your teeth." Sharp teeth suddenly appeared, coming out of the gums of the dragon.

"Wow. You probably don't want Tooth anywhere near him then. She'd be obsessing over that. She already obsesses of my teeth." Jack laughed.

"Tooth?" The other two asked in sync.

"Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. Sorry…"

"Oh it's fine! Come on let's go meet the summer spirit!" Rapunzel cried happily climbing back onto Maximus. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and the dragon took off into the sky. Jack jumped onto the winds and the three spirits went to find summer.

**XXXXXXX**

The three spirits arrived in the summer part of the world, somewhere in the southern hemisphere. They waited patiently for the summer spirit to notice them. Well Rapunzel and Hiccup were. Jack was fidgety it was little too warm for his taste.

"Oi! What are you three doing here? Especially you Frost." A female voice with a Scottish accent called from behind them. They turned to face the spirit. She wore a green dress that covered her feet and had a mess of long curly red hair. A quiver of arrows on her back and she had her bow drawn with an arrow nocked.

"You must be the summer spirit!" Rapunzel jumped up and down. "I'm Rapunzel, the spring spirit; this is Hiccup, the autumn spirit; and I guess you know Jack Frost, the winter spirit."

"I don't really know him, just that he's the winter spirit and it's summer here so it's kind of threatening." The girl said, "Now, I ask again, what are you three doing here?"

"We…uh…wanted to meet you. Rapunzel and I ran into each other when I was going to annoy Bunnymund." Jack explained, "Then we met up with Hiccup and came to meet you."

"I see now. I've kind of wanted to meet all of you but never felt the need to approach anyone." She said, "My name is Merida."

Merida placed lowered her bow and placed the arrow back into the quiver. She smiled at the three other spirits.

"It's kind of getting too warm for me here, so if you want, we could meet up somewhere else later." Jack suggested.

"That sounds good, we could meet in Bunnymund's warren. I know a place where we won't get in his way while he's preparing for Easter." Rapunzel said.

"All right." Hiccup said. Merida nodded. With that the four spirits separated and went to finish their duties in their season in other parts of the world, and in Jack's case, checking in with North, who was like a father to him now.

**XXXXXXXX**

The four spirit laughed, telling stories, as they sat in the Easter Bunny's warren. "Rapunzel! Are you down here?" Bunnymund called in his Australian accent.

"Over here!" Rapunzel called.

"I'm deciding on what paints to go with this year, what do you think?" Bunny asked not looking up.

Rapunzel studied her new friends. She new what colors she wanted and decided gold for the fall color. "Blue, green, gold, and purple." She answered. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup smiled at her, realizing that the colors she chose were supposed represent them.

"Thanks." Bunny looked up, now noticing the three other spirits down here. "Frostbite…" He grumbled, "I'm guessing you two are autumn and summer?"

"Yeah I'm Hiccup, I'm the autumn spirit, and this is Merida, the summer spirit."

"Great, just what I need is four young season spirits in my warren, Keep Frost out of trouble will you?" Bunny turned and started walking away.

"Aw, you ruin all my fun, Kangaroo!" Jack called after him. The four seasonal spirits started laughing again when Bunny grumbled something about being a bunny not a kangaroo in frustration.


End file.
